teaching finn
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: bubblegum decides that it's time finn learned some things (sex-ed). LEMON-ISH. don't like medical sounding stuff?, too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a fanfic that i'll be working on when i'm not at home (on my ipod), when i can't do saviour. Really not much to say, so enjoy.**

Teaching Finn- chapter one.

"hi PB, what's up?" asked a weary Finn, wandering into his pink friend's lab. "hey Finn! Today, I'm gonna teach you some stuff" she replied, nonchalantly. "like what?" Finn asked, curios as to what she was planning. "you're fifteen now Finn, you need to know certain things. Certain things about sex" she replied. Finn went red; 'oh', he thought, 'that sort of thing...'.

"but peebles... Jake teaches me everything I need to know. He already told me about the tiers" he protested. The princess shook her head. "ugh, at this rate, I might as well just go with the 'stork' explanation..." she sighed. Finn was even more curious now. "so... Sex..." Finn began, "is that like... Tier fifteen?" he asked. Finn had no idea what sex was, he just knew that tier fifteen was something that he wasn't supposed to talk about. The princess giggled, "uh, yes Finn, some people call it that". Finn sat down on the chair in her lab, obviously interested in what she was saying- after all, innocent or not, he was still a fifteen year old boy. The princess walked over to the side of the room, and pulled a slide down from the wall. She wandered back to a little projector, hooked up to a little computer of sorts- she had prepared for this for a while.

"PB, what exactly are you going to show me?" asked Finn, quickly realizing he seriousness of the situation. She turned on the projector, and a photo of Finn came up on the screen. "Finn, you need to know stuff about yourself, and what you're capable of doing. You don't want to be getting any of the girls around Ooo pregnant... Well, not before you're ready" she replied. Finn simply thought for a moment. "um... Princess, how would I get a girl pregnant?" he asked.

She answered with a question: "Finn, y'know you're um... You're crotch? Well, have you ever felt it getting hard?" she asked awkwardly. He thought for a moment. "yeah, sometimes when I'm alone at home" he answered, neglecting to mention when this had happened he had accidentally aloud his mind to wander to places he hadn't known were in his mind- like memories of a certain accidental peek he had taken at marceline's house.

"well, that happens when you're thinking about a girl. It can also happen at random, but it mostly happens when you think about a girl" she explains. "well, um... What does it mean?" he asked, confused at the whole subject. "well, Finn, it usually means that you want to have sex with her" she answered. Finn was blushing, but he didn't really know why, after all, he didn't even know what sex was!

"um... So what is sex? I mean, like... What do you mean when you say that?" he asked, now very confused and curious. "Finn, you're actually rather lucky in that you don't have parents around to 'explain' this to you. They would say that sex is only for two people who love each other, and that you should be married before you do it. But that's not the case. Sex is simply when you take your crotch, more commonly referred to as a dick, or penis, whichever you prefer, and... 'Insert' it into a girl's vagina. Of course, there are other ways, like oral, when you would put your dick into her mouth, or... Other stuff that we won't mention. But simply, you put your dick into her vagina, then take it out slightly, and put it back in. It's hard to explain, but you generally just repeat doing this, until you cum. Any questions?"

Teaching finn- chapter two.

Finn was, of course, riddled with questions. "um, what's a vagina? And you better explain what 'cum' is too, I'm really just- I have no idea what you're talking about". Finn was an even deeper shade of red now, but he still didn't know why. Bubblegum laughed a little, much too Finn's embarrassment, simply covering her face as to hide her own growing blush. "Finn, a vagina is a girl's equivalent of you're crotch. But, it's different 'cause yours has to go into ours" she said, "and as for 'cum', at the risk of sounding overly-scientific, that's when you ejaculate. Girls can do it too, but it's a little different for us. White-ish liquid comes out of your crotch, specifically the tip of your dick, and that, if you're not careful, is how you can get a girl pregnant. If you do it inside her, I mean"

At that moment, a sly vampire floated into the room. "sup bonnibelle, what'cha doing?" asked the vampire queen, glancing over at her computer, "oh, giving Finn the old 'sex' talk huh? You explain a blowjob yet? Well, I always thought the best teacher was experience!" she said, semi-seriously, floating towards Finn. "get back here you whoremonger!" commanded the princess, pulling back marceline by the nape of the neck. Finn had been sitting in his little seat the whole time, awkwardly blushing and twiddling his thumbs.

"anyway, without any further interruptions," she glanced at marceline, "let's move on to a different slide" said the princess, moving to some diagrams of the human reproductive organs. "this is a human's penis, Finn, although you should know that... And this here is a human female's vagina, although many of the citizens of Ooo have similar organs" she continued to explain. "bubblegum this is boring! Your taking all the fun out of it!" marceline complained. "ugh, marceline it's not about having fun! Finn needs to know this, after all he's not far off the appropriate age" she retorted. "agh, screw the 'appropriate age', Finn seems good enough to do it with a girl to me. And besides, of course it's supposed to be fun! Why do your think I do it? I wouldn't if the only reason was to have kids. No way am I doing that any time soon. Why not just show him a porno already?" the vampire questioned. "show me a what?" Finn finally cut in, "NOTHING!" they shouted to him in unison.

After a brief argument, the princess and the vampire agreed to show finn a porno. "well, marceline, since you seem so 'knowledgable' in the subject, why don't you find a porno to show him?" bubblegum suggested, somewhat annoyed at the queen she was speaking to. "I will, thanks" she replied, dodging the barb of the statement. "just... Don't Show him anything... Weird" bubblegum insisted. Marceline seemed to ignore her, too busy pulling up a video.

She turned it on, instructing Finn to pay close attention, and suggesting bubblegum try to learn a little too, and floated behind him, just above his head in a Laying down position, on her stomach. Bubblegum; feeling rather awkward at the back of the room, walked up and stood next to him, keeping a close eye on the sly vampire queen.

Teaching Finn- chapter three. (lemon-ish section)

The video began with two humans- meaning it must have been an 'antique' of sorts, funnily enough- one a man, fairly similar looking to Finn, and the other a girl about marceline or bubblegum's 'age'. (remember, in my stories, bubblegum is immortal, and able to change her age, so her real age is undetermined). The male human led the girl over to a bed, and began to undress. Finn started blushing and quickly looked away for the screen. Marceline grabbed his head, holding it in place, watching the film; "oh no, you're watching this, it's too late to turn back out now". Finn blushed even more when the girl knelt down in front of the man, helping him remove his pants. "marceline, he's obviously uncomfortable, you should stop it. He has no idea what he's seeing, I mean, you may as well just have thrown him into the royal bedroom and shown him yourself!" she tried to defend finn. Marceline smiled evilly, "why bonnibelle, I'd be completely fine with obeying that request of yours" she said, floating ever closer to Finn. "damnit marceline, I was being sarcastic, I'm not gonna let you do that to Finn" she replied, holding the vampire in place.

"well that's hardly fair, what, do you want him all to yourself or something?" marceline teased. The bubblegum princess began blushing terribly, all the while leaning over Finn to get to marceline, much to Finn's discomfort. The movie continued on, now with the male human completely naked, and the female human still kneeling in front of him, holding his... 'dick? I think that's what PB called it...' thought Finn, all the while unaware of the conversation going on above him. The female human was stroking the other's ... 'dick, that's right, I remember now' he continued, until she put it her mouth. "what the hey-hey?" Finn exclaimed, having never seen this before. The ladies heads quickly snapped back to the screen, to see what Finn was seeing. "oh, don't worry about that Finn, that's just something people do" assured bubblegum. "but- but- what about her teeth? Wouldn't that hurt?" worried Finn. "nah," piped in marceline, "we're very careful when we do that, to make sure we don't hurt ya'" assured marceline. "speak for yourself, you slu-" "don't even start with me, miss envious!" and the arguing ensued again, leaving Finn in the awkward position of simply watching the video while the two more or less squirmed about above him.

The female human continued to lick, stroke, and more or less devour the man's dick, causing Finn some rather embarrassing problems. He tension was broken by a loud slap, which quickly attracted Finn's attention, followed by marceline rubbing her red cheek, and bubblegum with her hands on her hips. All was quite until speaking was heard from the video. "I want you to fuck me" said the female human. The male then picked her up, dropping her on her back on the side of the bed. She began removing her clothes until she had nothing on. He stood between her legs, but at that moment, the film cut out. Bubblegum had turned off the film. Finn let out a sigh of relief, and marceline shifted about, obviously annoyed. "now, after that failed venture, I think we should get back to teaching Finn about what people 'actually' do, not that stupid stuff". Bubblegum insisted. "awww, c'mon bonnie! I think he enjoyed it-" she said, grabbing his crotch, much to his surprise, "- see? He's all hard!" she joked. Finn was so surprised that he practically jumped out of his seat, flailing about, and somehow managing to land atop marceline. "jeez, hero you could'a just asked" she joked. Finn quickly scampered up, and into the corner of the room, as it that would help relieve the stress of he situation, while marceline just rolled about laughing her undead ass off.

**will continue writing this story depending on the response. What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late chaps, i only write these when i can't write saviour (at my dads, on my ipod), but don't worry, i have a few chapters in reserve, so i will update regularly now, while still being able to work on this, saviour, lost it all, and eventually, finnceline1.2. you guys know i haven't given up on it. I have a lot of ideas for stories, so there will never be a shortage of stuff.**

Teaching Finn- chapter four.

"marceline! For the last time, you need to stop trying things with Finn!" bubblegum shouted. "aww, c'mon bonnibelle, look at the poor kid! I bet he's never even came before! He probably doesn't even know what masturbating is!" she protested. Bubblegum thought for a moment. 'hm, perhaps Finn would benefit from at least knowing how to do that, and what it is like to orgasm' she thought. She nodded for a moment. "okay Finn, stand up" she ordered. Finn, not knowing what to do, stepped forward, still somewhat hard. "bonnibelle, had a change of heart have we?" marceline smirked. Ignoring her, bubblegum simply began to instruct Finn. "okay Finn, now remove your pants" "what? B-but PB! I don't- can you like... turn around?" he asked. "no, this is important Finn" she insisted. Finn hesitated for a moment, then began to reach for his fly. Not moments before he had undone the front of his pants, marceline snuck behind him and ripped them off. Finn, now blushing and standing, trying to hide himself, was quite uncomfortable.

"um... So what now princess?" he asked. "now Finn, you need to remove your underwear" she instructed. Finn blushed, obviously too embarrassed to proceed. Marceline, still behind him, again grabbed his clothes, almost pulling off his underwear. He grabbed onto the waistband, struggling no to let them fall. "ugh- c'mon kid! Gah! Just... Let... Go!" she struggled, claws now dragging threw his underwear. A loud rip was heard, and in an instant, marceline had shredded his clothing. Finn hadn't even noticed what had happened, until marceline roughly gripped his length. Bubblegum stood, mouth agape, astonished. "what's the matter bonnibelle, I thought you had seen one of these before?" marceline teased. "he-he's ... I just... Didn't expect Finn... At his age... He's certainly, um... Well 'equipped' for his age" she replied slowly.

Marceline started moving her hand a little, until she reached the tip. "wait... How is Finn circumcised? I thought that was, like... How?" she asked. Bubblegum overcame her trance, shaking her head. "I dunno, I guess that's a secret that died with Finn's dog-parents" bubblegum answered. Despite her surprise, marceline hadn't stopped moving. "okay marceline, that's enough, we still need to teach him about masturbation" bubblegum insisted. Marceline paid her no notice, instead resting her neck on finn's shoulder, smiling devilishly at him while he squirmed. She increased her speed, focusing more on his head. He squirmed more, much to her amusement. Bubblegum could see this wouldn't stop anytime soon, so she decided to try her best to continue her lesson. "um... So Finn, when you masturbate, you would typically do what marceline is doing, but you would do it to yourself" she informed him.

Finn's knees started to go weak, his jaw started trembling, his eyes started fluttering. Bubblegum  
Could tell, he was clearly close to release. Bubblegum sighed, "okay marceline, go ahead" she permitted. "hm? I thought you would want to do that bubblegum..." she teased, obviously aware that bubblegum was somewhat jealous. "I-uh... Y-yeah, sure" she stuttered. She walked slowly towards Finn, now calming down a little seeing as marceline had slowed down, almost to a stop. "now kneel down Bonny" marceline was now instructing. The princess, for once in her life, immediately obeyed marceline. The vampire released Finn from her spell, allowing bubblegum to do her own thing.

The princess knelt down before Finn, staring up at him, both curious and in deep thought, and took him in her hand. Slowly mimicking marceline's actions, she once again brought Finn to the point of release. Marceline had a sly plan up her sleeve, she knew she could have some fun here. "no bonnibelle, not like that! Here, do this" she insisted, before quickly pushing the two together, making sure Finn managed to slip into her mouth. "marce-mmmph!" the princess protested, before realizing just what had happened. Finn's eyes bulged out, his face in a mix of pure shock and ecstasy. Bubblegum tried to take herself off of Finn, but as soon as he was out, marceline snuck behind bubblegum, and pushed her back on. Finn was having a hard time trying not to buckle his knees, but he wasn't exactly going to ask them to stop.

Bubblegum squirmed for a while, making sure to be careful with her teeth, but eventually accepted the fate that marceline had in store for her. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself. She slowly bobbed her head on finn's dick, not even noticing when marceline snaked her hands away. She twisted and turned her head, even managing to swallow Finn right to the base of his manhood.

"Ah!" Finn shouted and moaned, "what- what is- aaah- happen-" but before he could finish, he spilled forth into bubblegum's mouth, unable to control himself any more. Bubblegum was surprised- he had came quite a lot, but she guessed that's to be expected when it's been building up for this long. She stepped back, or rather, 'kneed' back, and considered what to do with the load she was carrying. Finn, unable to stand now, fell to his knees, staring the mouth-filled bubblegum in the face. She caught his gaze, and without thinking, swallowed all of what Finn had given her.

"...wow..." he muttered. "ya'see kids?" said marceline, "it's all in good fun". Bubblegum was a little angry now, that marceline had forced her and Finn do much further than they had intended. She stood, hands at her hips. "marceline! What the hey?" she shouted, "you know that I dislike sexual... Things! Why would you do that? All we wanted was to make Finn cum!". "well you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself" she debated.

"wha- well- uh- that's besides the point!" she objected. "well fine, if you don't wanna continue, I'll be happy to show Finn the ropes" she shrugged. "what?! That's not what I-!" but she hadn't even finished, and marceline already had Finn out the window. "don't worry Bonny, he'll be in good hands. And so will I, hehehe..."

**also, if anyone ever needs any ideas, i'd be happy to share some. There is so much i would like to see written, that i don't have the time to write- so if you ever get writers block, try me!  
*brofist* ~wrekage2012  
ps: thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching Finn- chapter five

Before Finn knew it, he was in marceline's bedroom. With the speed she had, even on the morrow, bubblegum wouldn't catch up to them for a few hours. 'perfect' she thought. Finn was a little scared, and with good reason. While bubblegum was sweet, and accommodating, he knew marceline was different. He knew she would take what she wanted, and do whatever she wanted to get there. He wasn't exactly expecting this to be 'painless'.

Finn, now with his shorts on, still didn't have much to defend himself with. Sure, he had fought with her before, but she was still immensely more powerful than him. Whether he wanted it or not- and by now his feelings on the matter were pretty conflicted- what she wanted to happen, was happening. Of course, those shorts weren't on for long.

All marceline needed was to give Finn a little flick of the wrist in the chest, and as was expected, he flew across the room. Before he could even hit the wall, marceline was floating under him, already with her claws in his shorts. "agh! Sharp " he squeaked, as marceline finally slid her nails down his length. "yup, now get down here!" she grunted, rolling them, and flipping Finn midair. "wha-?" was Finn's awkward response, as he felt claws brushing his legs, as they shredded his pants. Marceline soon had the boy half naked once again, but the shirt was distracting, and quite frankly, to her own distaste. She didn't need to claw that off, holding Finn up by the neck with one hand, and removing it with the other.

"oh... My..." was marceline's baffled response, he wasn't exactly ripped, in fact, he looked a little chubby, but that was the outside. The years of conditioning, and fighting... well, they certainly had built up some 'hidden' muscles. Of course, he didn't look it, but he had quite the physique under that layer of boy-ish flab, still managing to persist, even to this age. She pressed deep into his stomach with her claws, just slightly puncturing the skin, in an effort to feel just how extensive the canvas of muscle was. "ah- marce*ticklish giggle* ah! Marceline that hurts!" he squirmed. Switching back to her evil, sadistic personality, she gave a fang-bearing grin. Chuckling evilly, "well 'henchman!'"she snapped, still holding back laughter, "I guess it's time to teach you about what girls want. That's right, you gotta do stuff for us to!" she stated, Finn obviously thinking of what happened with bubblegum. "um... W-what do I do?" he asked cautiously. 'henchman? This can't be good...'. She clawed into his wrists, a little blood trickling down the side, not unlike the 'acupuncture' pricks on his stomach, and forced them down onto the bed, holding him in place.

Finn hadn't even noticed that she had only her underwear on- probably 'cause of the pain. Her legs wrapped around his chest, constricting him of air like long gray snakes. "now henchman, I want you to do everything I tell you- of you don't, you'll never be able to... 'please' your girl. Bubblegum may have had the scientific part of his covered, but I have the... Practical side of it all in my experience". Turning invisible, all Finn could see was her under wear and bra floating in midair. That, however, didn't exactly last long. Before he knew it, his eyes were covered by red lacy fabric, whether it was her panties or her bra, he wasn't exactly sure, but the... 'wet' spot sitting just upon his nose answered that for him, he didn't know much, but he knew what that meant.

The now invisible marceline floated just above Finn, not that she really needed to, now that he was blindfolded. Of course, all she needed to do was look down to find what she was looking for. "hehe, now Finn, in order to please your dame..." she spun around, facing his manhood, "you have to concentrate under pressure" she hissed. "wha- what are you gonna do?" he whimpered. She decided not to answer just yet, sliding back on top of him so that she was pressed right against his face. Of course, being taller than Finn, she was still easily able to 'pressure him'. Placing one hand on his length, and the other on his balls, she simply instructed him; "stick your tongue inside Finn". "what?" was his foolish reply. "I said..." she stuck her class into his manhood, "stick. Your. Tongue. In!". Finn jolted up, but only succeeded in slamming into marceline's pussy. 'what?' he thought, 'wait, what are those?' he wondered, glancing over. Little leather snakes- obviously enchanted- had slithered around Finn's hands, binding him. He had no other choice at the moment- other than having his guy-parts torn up- then to do as marceline said. Sliding his tongue as far as he could into her... What was that? He had forgotten what bubblegum had told him already. But that was to be expected, the entire time marceline had been trying to distract him.


	4. Chapter 4

Teaching Finn chapter six

"ah! That's it Finn!" Marceline purred, retracting her claws from around Finn. She slowly slid back further, grinding into Finn's mouth. "Now that you've passed the 'pressure' part of the test- ah! - it's time for you to try the 'concentration' part" she said in a fashion rather orderly for someone in this situation. Slowly leaning her head down, she wrapped her snake-tongue around his length. Finn tensed up, and she quickly pulled as much of him in as possible. As he tensed, he stopped licking. "No!" she shouted, "you must concentrate- mmmph!" As she slid back onto him. Still nothing. She let he fangs out just a little, scraping his tip. "Agh!" Finn squeaked, then realized what he had to do. He again forced himself back into Marceline, making sure to do everything she instructed. Once again retracting her fangs, she continued to bob on his dick, but only enough to make it harder for him to focus. This continued for a few minutes, until inn found something he didn't mean to. "Mmmph- ah! Finn! Do that again!" Marceline instructed. Finn found the small bulb-ish thin again, and lightly flicked it with his tongue a few times. He was rewarded with Marceline's moans, and having his head squeezed between her thighs.

Finn continued to Flick and suck on that small bulb, returning every once in a while to the rest of her. Before long, Marceline was crushing Finn between her legs, and her insides contracted around Finn's tongue, along with some liquid dribbling out and down his cheeks. Panting, she stopped toying with little Finn. "Okay... Now... That you know... The basics... We can move on... To what to do after... The foreplay" she gasped for air.

Sitting up on his chest, her own still heaving, she spun around to face the still-blindfolded-boy. Grinning at her own accomplishments, she slid down, pressing her belly to his and snake about on top of him, removing ever underwear from around his eyes. "Heh..." he laughed nervously. She wiped the liquid she had left from the side of his mouth, all the while sliding her hand up and down his length, now well lubricated with her saliva. "Good, good henchman, I'm sure bubblegum or flame princess or whoever you choose to lay with from now on will be very pleased with what you have learned. The lesson, however, is not yet over". She kissed him passionately, her snake's tongue easily out manoeuvring his own inexperienced tongue, sliding around and past it. Still unable to move, Finn struggled under her- he may have been enjoying this so far, but he knew where it was going, and there was a certain someone that he had been saving 'that' for for a long time. Alas, it would do no good, the leather snakes combined with Marceline's inhuman strength made for an impossible escape. But Finn's struggling did seem to give Marceline some kind of sick pleasure, the sadist that she was.

She snaked her way down, and grinned evilly at Finn upon the arrival of his 'little friend'. "Hm? What do we have here?" she said, sliding her clit along his shaft. "Marceline, don't!" he protested. "Oh? What's the matter Finn, I thought you were enjoying yourself" she teased. This had never really been about teaching Finn; Marceline had simply been feeling a little lecherous. She knew Finn would be an easy target, and imagine it, Marceline, the most rip vampire in the world! Why? Because she managed to steal the innocence of Ooo's most pure hero. Imagine the respect she would get in the nightosphere for something as evil as that! Maybe her dad would stop questioning just how evil she was. But wait... Oh? What was that? Did Marceline 'actually' have feelings for Finn? 'No! Of course not' she thought to herself, 'I- I'm just evil, this has nothing to do with Finn. He wouldn't want to anyway... Wait, what the hell am I thinking, o course he would, I'm the sexiest vampire babe around! Now let's get this over with' she thought, clawing into Finn's sides. "Agh!" he grunted, small trails of blood now pooling beneath him from the small pricks in his stomach, sides, and wrists. Marceline inhaled the stench of blood and sweat deeply- there was really nothing like it. Releasing one of Finn's love handles (ironically) and dragging her sharp claws down his hips, past the small bush of gold he had just above what she had been seeking. With the red marks on his stomach and the dream coming off his hot blood clouding her sight and smell, Marceline was about to go blood-lust crazy. If she didn't get some kind of relief soon, she would devour Finn's entire being.

With no time to waste, she took a tight grip of Finn's manhood, positioning it just outside the opening. Sliding her hope forward, the tip went in. "W-wha-uuuuhhh..." Finn muttered. She moaned a little, grinning. She stayed that way for a few seconds, moving back and forth a little. Now that it was in, she sunk her claws into his chest, further than she had with any of the other little punctures, enough to have small amounts of blood spill onto her nails, and gripped him as hard as she could. Finn screamed a little, obviously stuck between pleasure and pain. Marceline sat up in her haunches for one last look at the boy, and dropped down, completely slamming her hips onto his. Of course, she had forgotten just how big he was- at least for a fifteen year old. Now, it wasn't Marceline's first time- not by a long shot- but she hadn't really 'been with' a guy in about two centuries- other than that absolutely tiny bastard ash- which was ample time for her body to slowly tighten up again.

It was an incredibly tight fit- with Finn's size (possibly a mutation in its own right) and Marceline's re-acquired virgin-like tightness- but that just made things all the better. Finn had gone much further into her than she had expected, to the point that it was almost painful. But after a thousand years, things like that don't matter so much anymore. She took her claws out of his chest, and retracted them, to focus on the utter euphoria, and slid them to his ass. Giving it a firm grasp, she bucked her hips and pulled it into her, he was all the way in now- possibly even somewhat in her womb. "aah!" she screamed, grinding through the confusion of the pain and the unstoppable euphoria of having someone so very large (reference!) inside her. Finn's shoulders and elbows locked in place, holding his upper-torso up higher than before, almost on par with Marceline. That wasn't for long, though. Marceline leaned right back, in an almost crab-walk-like fashion. The combinations of her drastic movements, and his struggling made for an almost accidental perfection.


End file.
